1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention are related to artificial heart valve prostheses, frames, and methods of delivery thereof.
2. Background Art
Diseased or otherwise deficient cardiac valves can exhibit pathologies such as regurgitation and stenosis. Such valves can be repaired or replaced with prosthetic heart valves using a variety of techniques. For example, an open-heart surgical procedure can be conducted during which the heart can be stopped while blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine. Alternatively, a minimally invasive percutaneous technique can be used to repair or replace a cardiac valve. For example, in some percutaneous techniques, a valve assembly can be compressed and loaded into a delivery device, which is then passed through a body lumen of the patient to be delivered to the valve site. There is a continuous need for improved valve prostheses for use in such techniques.